


you're mine so all the other guys can fuck off

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [10]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, no spoilers for the halloween event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "Goldfishie! I'm he.......re.....?" Floyd's cheerful exclamation tapered off at the end, uncertainty entering his voice at that point."Th. This isn't what it looks like?" Cater offered lamely.Of course, Cater said this while pinning Riddle to the ground, their faces close together, and Riddle's hands on Cater's chest.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	you're mine so all the other guys can fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by this textpost meme: <https://stupidneko.tumblr.com/post/632598880976044032/making-cursed-content-for-this-fandom-is-what-im>

"Hey, Riddle~!" Cater called out cheerfully. The last day of Halloween Week at NRC had gone by without a hitch and all the guests were cleared out of the botanical garden. "Here's your phone back."

"Thank you for holding onto it for me," Riddle said as Cater handed it back.

Riddle had been in the middle of asking Cater how to turn off the notification sounds on his phone when the guests came, so Riddle just shoved his phone into Cater's hands and started the day. Cater would have given it back at lunch break, had he not been busy helping a crying child find her parents. Thankfully, though, they were the two in charge of cleaning up the venue for the day, so it was easy for Cater to approach Riddle after everyone else had left.

"It was going off like crazy the entire day," Cater noted, making Riddle grimace. "It was such a surprise when it'd just start vibrating out of nowhere... you have a problem with spam calls or something?"

Riddle shook his head. 

"It's someone I know, though he's about as annoying as a spam call anyways," Riddle said. 

"Ah? Now I'm curious~" Cater replied, before remembering something. "Oh, but I better update my Magicam now. Want to take a pic together?"

"I don't mind," Riddle answered with a slight smile.

With a grin, Cater took the picture and uploaded it with a selection of fitting tags. Though of course, he sent the photo to Riddle, but...

When they were confirming it was sent, Cater caught sight of Riddle's notifications.

"W-whoa! That's an insane amount of texts!" Cater exclaimed.

"Geh...! Floyd!" Riddle hissed.

" _'Goldfishie~~~', 'look at all the cool decorations we've got,' 'our costumes are good too!'_ " Cater read over Riddle's shoulder.

"Cater! Don't read them!" Riddle exclaimed, hiding his phone away, though it was too late. 

"Let's see... the next lines were something like... _'hey, hey, goldfishie, are you ignoring me?'_ and then _'goldfishie!!!!!!'_ and then an angry face...."

Riddle actually checked his phone, before his expression darkened. 

"Tch--! Why can't you put that much effort into memorizing the material from your classes!?"

"H-hey! Isn't it only more natural I'd remember a few words better than entire concepts...?" Cater claimed feebly.

Riddle nodded in reluctant understanding, before sighing.

"He's going to be so irritable..." he said. "Urgh, it's going to be hard to deal with him like that..."

"Oh? If you need help replying to some texts, I can totally help out!" Cater offered.

"Huh? Really?"

"Of course! Anything for our dorm leader! Now, let's see your phone!" Cater exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't just snatch it out of my hands!"

Cater lifted the phone out of Riddle's reach, catching sight of a new text. That was about as far as he managed to go, though, before Riddle kicked him in the shin and he stumbled. 

Unfortunately, Cater fell forward, accidentally bringing Riddle down with him. Riddle's back had collided with the grass, while Cater barely managed to catch himself with his hands and knees, unintentionally pinning Riddle to the ground. Riddle groaned, shoving Cater away just enough that he could see where Riddle's phone had landed on the ground beside its owner's head. 

Cater could see his last two received texts on the screen.

_'I'm coming to see you~~~~!!!!'_

_'I'm right outside your exhibit!!!!'_

And before the pieces of logic could click together in Cater's head, the door was kicked open.

"Goldfishie! I'm he.......re.....?" Floyd's cheerful exclamation tapered off at the end, uncertainty entering his voice at that point.

"Th. This isn't what it looks like?" Cater offered lamely.

Of course, Cater said this while pinning Riddle to the ground, their faces close together, and Riddle's hands on Cater's chest. 

"Oi, get your hands off of my Goldfishie," Floyd ordered. There was no trace of the exuberant smile Floyd had when he came in, and the dangerous tone of his voice was giving Cater chills. "Unless you want to get squeezed?"

"A-ah.... ahahahaa..... I, I better go now!" Cater exclaimed, before jumping up and fleeing for his life.

"A...alright then," Riddle said, completely baffled by what the hell just happened. He sat up and pocketed his phone, before Floyd plopped himself onto the grass beside him. 

And Floyd was obviously sulking.

Riddle did not know what to do about a sulking, moody Floyd, so he just didn't say anything. They just sat in a moment of silence uncharacteristic of Floyd, until Floyd spoke up.

"Goldfishie... do you like that Sea Bream bastard better than me?"

"Eh? What are you going on about?" Riddle asked bluntly.

"The way he was touching you... I don't like it."

"Is that what you're pouting over? We honestly just fell over. He didn't mean anything by it," Riddle explained.

"Don't care," Floyd said. "I don't like it when other guys cling so closely to you. I hate it."

"What? Why?" 

Riddle looked at him in confusion, only to find that Floyd wouldn't meet his eyes. Though, Riddle could see him blushing under his hat.

"Because you're mine," Floyd answered.

Riddle had to take a moment to process that, because he wasn't quite sure he heard that right. But then the words caught up with him, and then...

 _ **"HUH!?**_ When did I ever agree to something like that?!" Riddle demanded. 

"Ehhhhhh~? I thought it was obvious that I was interested in you? I mean, I told you I liked you and everything, y'know~?"

"I-I thought you were just being your normal strange self!" Riddle exclaimed defensively, blushing like mad. 

"No way. I wouldn't be this nice for just anyone, you know?"

"Argh! You're always like this!" Riddle declared. "You...! You're temperamental and selfish and impulsive and troublesome and you've got no regard for others and inconsiderate and you're always dragging people along at your own pace and—! You didn't even _ask me_ for my input on this! And another thing--!"

Unfazed, Floyd asked, "would you say yes if I asked you?"

Riddle froze, the words he wanted to scream slipping out of his head.

"A-asked me what?!" Riddle demanded, just in case he was misunderstanding something here.

"Eh? What else? To be mine, of course," Floyd answered. His cheeks were flushed, though his eyes were earnest as he added, "go out with me, Goldfishie."

"That was an order!" Riddle pointed out, because he was honestly going to start screaming again if he had to keep dealing with Floyd being earnest.

"Then, will you go out with me, Goldfishie?"

"Stop calling me that!" 

"You're so picky," Floyd whined.

"I think you're being too nonchalant about this," Riddle hissed. "I mean, who would accept a confession if you call them such a strange nickname?"

"Then, will you go out with me, Riddle?"

Riddle froze again. This time, Riddle was still for so long Floyd kind of worried he had broken the redhead.

"Oiiiiii, Goldfishie?" Floyd said while waving his hand in front of Riddle's face. "You still there?"

"Y-yes!" Riddle exclaimed, blushing.

"If you wanna reject me, just say so!" Floyd scolded, though he sounded less angry than petulant.

And then Riddle replied with, "th-that's not... it..."

"Eh?" 

"You can't just spring this information on me and expect me to have an answer right away!" Riddle exclaimed, before looking away from Floyd. "...give me some time to think it over."

"No way," Floyd said instantly.

"Why!?"

"It seems easy enough? If you want to date me, date me, if you don't wanna, don't," Floyd said casually. "Do you really need to think that hard?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Riddle snapped. "I need to evaluate whether or not I can balance my studies with a relationship and redo my schedule and so much more!"

Floyd pouted, but he said, "'kaaay, how much time would you need, then?"

"A month should do it," Riddle said seriously.

"No way!"

"....two weeks?" Riddle attempted.

"No!" Floyd exclaimed impatiently. "I want to have Goldfishie at my birthday party!"

"Eh?!"

"Don't worry~! You don't need to give me anything special~!"

"I wasn't worried about that!"

* * *

**Bonus**

_'Uwaaaaaah!!!! How am I so unlucky!? #IfIHadANickel #ForEveryTimeIAccidentallyGotInvolvedInAConfession #IWouldHaveTwoNickels #WhichIsn'tALot #ButIt'sWeirdThatItHappenedTwice'_

Cater snickered at Yuu's response to his post.

_'STOP POSTING ABOUT PEOPLE'S CONFESSIONS ON MAGICAM YOU DICK'_

**Author's Note:**

> edit: if i knew that 5-7 of the halloween chapter would feed floyd/riddle fans so much, i would have written this fic about that. sadly i wrote this before translations for that one part came out


End file.
